Unwanted and Forgotten
by fusion721
Summary: the killer cursed the five children into being stuck in all the animatronics. to serve him forever... that is until he got caught. now the gang will do what ever it takes to find there killer. but there's a problem they don't know what there killer looked like or their name. Dark entity's loom in the shadows for our newest security guard, Literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Unwanted And Forgotten -**

**Chapter I -How It AllStarted**

_"I don't see cute, I see a Badass" Renee-Moonveil on DA. Picture name " Michelle B. Schimidt: On custom Night 4/20"._

_5 years ago_

_Dakota walked along a small path in the woods, holding a portable radio._

_"All right Mike, what are we looking for again?" Dakota asked, he didn't have a clue as to where to look for one of Mike's lost animals._

_"My pig. The one that we somehow lost track of in 2 seconds flat," Mike stated over the radio._

_Dakota was quite irritated by that 'we' remark. Any time they did anything, something went wrong and it was always both their faults. "What do you mean 'we'?! You're the one who let him out!Not me. You!" He shouted to the radio._

_He was quite royally ticked, which is what usually happened whenever they had this sort of argument._

_"Okay, okay jeez. No need to have a spaz attack, alright?It was all my fault, happy now?" Mike replies through the radio._

_"I is happy now." Dakota clucked in his best retard voice._

_Mike didn't reply._

Maybe he's still laughing about my 'retard' voice? _He thought to himself._

_Dakota walked for a long while, still wondering why Mike hadn't replied back yet, when he heard a very loud squeal come from the distance._

_"I have a bad feeling about this..." Dakota quoted as he ran as fast as he could towards what sounded uncannily like an animal being mauled by a predator._

_He came upon the horrifying sight of a wolf tearing into Mike's pet pig, Chomper._

Oh crap!

_He mentally shouts as he tried to hide behind a tree._

_The key word here being tried._

SNAP!

_Dakota had stepped on, and broken, a twig. Completely on accident, of course._

_"Shiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee- aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as the wolf charged his fear-frozen form. He had virtually no time before the wolf was upon him, immediately starting to claw and bite his unshielded face, leaving a row of deep gashes where his left eye should be._

_The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was what looked like a robotic wolf's face,with dark and completely black eyes, glowing red in the center, before his world faded away to nothing._

You will never know true pain and suffering

**/^\\\\\**

Dakota woke up in a cold sweat.

"Cr-crap" he whispered.

He looked towards his clock on far wall in his bedroom, it read 7:47. _Usually the sun would be up by this time, unless it's overcast._

He sighed. "Great the sun's not up yet... but it's the weekend, so I really don't care." he said as he got up to do his morning routine.

Half an hour later Dakota exited the bathroom and walked back to his room in a towel. When he entered he gave a glance around his bedroom. Dakota's room was small, he had a twin-size bed, a small closet, and enough spare room for a desk and an on-the-floor television. You know, those big bulky ones with a 18" by 24" screen, which are surprisingly good for gaming.

His bedroom contained all of that, _plus an_ Xbox 360, a PlayStation 2, a DVD player, a laptop, and quite a few other game consoles and electronics. How he fit them all in his tiny room, nobody will ever know.

Dakota went to his dresser and took out a pair of tan cargo pants, boxers (because that's what men wear, and they don't itch like tightie-whities), a red shirt that said, "I'm not lazy I just enjoy doing nothing", and a black hooded jacket.

Dakota stood at 5' 11", and he considered himself just slightly above average in the height department, he had a mess of neck length brown hair, skin somewhere in between tan and pale, a brown right eye and a muted green left eye with a scar going straight through it from his forehead down to the middle of his cheek. He is 17 years of age.

He donned his clothes and a pair of black converse and walked to the kitchen, where he was greeted by his mom, Wenona Baker.

"Hey Mom, how's your morning?" Dakota asked in a somewhat happy tone as he opened the fridge to get some orange juice.

"Fine, how is finding a job going for you?" she asked, her voice still slightly tired (probably because she hasn't had enough coffee this morning).

Dakota stopped what he was doing and turned towards his mother with a look that somehow managed to say "are you kidding me" and at the same time, show his fear. Most of the jobs that he'd tried to apply for required at least a high school diploma and he was becoming a junior _next year_. He had searched online for various jobs to apply for, but most that he'd found required at least a bachelor's degree, or a GED (whatever _that _was). He knew he wasn't smart enough to graduate early, not to mention that it would take another four years just to get one.

"Not very good," he sighed. "I walked up and down town to find a job yesterday, but either the pay was not to my liking, or I had to be eighteen to work at any of the places I passed. Come to think of it, pretty much _all of_ the jobs around here require you to be eighteen years of older in order to be able to work there."

"Have you tried the internet?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"Yes, actually. That was the first place I tried looking," he stated as he continued to drink his orange juice.

"Okay, so you've tried the internet, and you're tried walking around and trying to find a job, but have you tried looking through the newspaper?" She asked with a smirk, knowing how he would react.

Que spit take and obligatory facepalm.

His mother's smirk widened.

"Why in the world did I not think of that?!" He howled at his own stupidity, whilst wearing that one face of his that made his mother, and for some strange reason, any other girl, laugh.

"Hahahahah! Sto- hahaha- op that! Oh God, my stomach's starting to hurt," she laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Dakota smirked, knowing full well that face of his would make his mom laugh no matter what... most of the time. He walked to the table, picked up the newspaper, and started scanning through the ads. He instantly figured out that majority of them either had age restrictions, or required skills he didn't have.

"Great. More jobs that I can't do because I lack the skills," Dakota sighed as he set the newspaper down.

Wenona looked at him like he was crazy, and picked up the paper and turned to the next page. She knew Dakota was upset because the family needed the extra money, but Dakota needed it so he had something to do when he's home and while Wenona's out on business trips. He needed a job for something to do during the day (or night), she didn't much care as to which, and for in case Dakota ever got himself a girlfriend. Whenever that will be.

"Did you ever think to turn the page?" she inquired to him while turning the paper towards him to prove a point.

"Oh. Oops. Hehe, sorry," he said as he took the paper and looked at the jobs on the back.

"Let's see here, Cashier- no. DJ- I don't have the faintest clue how to work the equipment. Mechanic- a possible yes, but it says here that it's 5 dollars an hour. Definite nope. Plumber- need job experience for that."

Dakota was at the last of the ads when he spotted his savior.

_**HELP WANTED!**_

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $250 a apply call, 1-888-Faz-Fazzbear._

Dakota couldn't believe it! A job that he could actually do, and it paid well! He couldn't help but think it pretty weird that they would put that warning in there, but whatever.

"Hey, looks like the local pizzeria's hiring and for $250 a week." Dakota says hopeful that his mom won't question what he'd be doing.

"You should call them straight away, so no one can get it before you," she stated simply.

Dakota was astonished that she would forget such an important detail as what he'd be doing, but he didn't want to push his luck. He walked to the phone, picked it up, and dialed the number.

_Ring-ring-ring_

"Uh, hello, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, may I ask who's calling?" Said the guy on the phone.

Dakota thanked the Gods of the Sacred Sauce and answered, "My name is Dakota Baker, I-I'd like to apply for the night guard position, I-if it's still open?" He asked. To say he was nervous right now was an understatement. This would be his first job, ever! He was sailing in uncharted waters here, and he did _not _like it.

"Why, yes! It most certainly is. Come by within the next hour or so and we'll sort out all that you'll be doing here at Freddy Fazbear's," replied the man whom Dakota could only assume was the manager. That, or one of the other higher ups. Whatever works.

"W-wait, what about seeing my resumé, or my certifications?" Asked Dakota, quite dumbfounded.

"No need, just show up here and we'll give you the nickel tour. Might even put you on the clock for it, what do you say about that eh?" the manager spoke excitedly.

"I would say yes, sir," Dakota replied happily.

Wenona could already tell that Dakota had been hired on the spot, based on what he had been talking about over the phone and the happy mood he was in. Whenever he was in a very happy mood usually something good happened to him, as it is with most people.

"You get the job sweetie?" Wenona asked nicely.

"Yes! Yes I did, and the manager says I have to be there within the next hour so he can show me the ropes," Dakota replied, still incredibly excited about the prospect of work.

"Well I suggest you get going so you can make a good impression," Wenona said as she pushed Dakota out the front door and towards his new job.

**/^\\\\\**

_Okay, I'm finally here._

Dakota exhaled, exhausted.

The walk was agonizing. Having to walk two whole miles from his house to the pizzeria was very tiring.

Dakota got a good look at the pizzeria. The building looked old and worn, with the exception being areas like the doors and the large sign that hung above the main entrance. The entire building was rectangular, and looked like it had been standing since the Cold War.

Dakota entered the building and took a look around. There were a bunch of kids running around, playing with each other. Another bunch sat with their parents at the tables, watching three animatronics sing songs. The first machine, strumming on a red guitar, was a bluish-purple bunny who wore a black tie. The second wore a top hat and bowtie, it was also holding a microphone. This machine was a brown bear, and seemed to be the leader of the three, most likely the famous "Freddy Fazbear". The last of the robots was a yellow bird, wearing a bib that read "LET'S EAT!", and holding a cupcake on a platter.

He also saw a few hallways that led to different areas of the Pizzeria, and what seemed to be another stage with its curtains closed and a sign in front of it that read "SORRY! OUT OF ORDER" on it. The room he was currently occupying was obviously the party room. Dakota stepped closer to the closed off stage, wondering what was behind the curtains and why the attraction would be out of order.

He approached the attraction and was about to move the curtains when he was interrupted by the familiar voice of the manager.

"You Dakota?" He said.

"Yes sir," said Dakota as he quickly spun around.

"Well, you finally showed up! The job is yours! By the way, the name's Miller. Now that we know each other better, why don't we get started on that tour, eh? Oh! Right after you sign this," the manager said smiling.

Miller produced a form of some sort out of nowhere, whilst simultaneously procuring a pen from a passing employee, and handed both to Dakota.

Dakota read over what looked suspiciously like a contract, twice, and wondered why 'failing to meet work standards by the end of the week, Fazbear Co. has full authorization to terminate your employment' was at the bottom of it, but nonetheless, he signed.

He suddenly felt like someone had done a jig over his grave, and fought down the rising feeling that this whole thing was a _very _bad idea.

"Since you've signed the contract, you are required to work for a full five days before you can quit," Miller sighed out.

Miller led Dakota down one hall to his office as the first place of the tour. Miller's office would have looked just like any other except for the fact that the door looked like it could go ten rounds with a nuclear blast and still be standing,and he got the impression that the windows were much of the same. _He must have thought "bulletproof isn't enough, I need a bunker" when he built this place. At least now I know where all the money goes,_ Dakota thought

"This is my office, and yes, everything here is blast proofed, especially where you're working," Miller said, smirking and giggled silently enough for Dakota not to hear.

The two moved on to the security office. "Now, this here is where you would have been working if it weren't for the hazard of being trapped in there during a power outage, so we're redesigning it for you and our future employees. You have the liberty of patrolling until we get it refitted to our liking; since we managed to get the rest of the place remodeled. We even remodeled the suits for Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy! _Aaand _we ordered a bunch of new animatronics, like Balloon boy, a remodeled and rebuildable Foxy dubbed "The Mangle" by one of our employees, and we even found a female golden Freddy suit down in the basement last week. Somehow," Miller explained, turning a tad confused towards the end.

Miller led Dakota around the pizzeria. Backstage, the kitchen, the prizeroom, the party room, and last but not least, the service room. Dakota was immediately creeped out by all of the spare heads for the animatronics, it looked as though they were glaring death at him with their empty eye sockets.

When Miller led Dakota to the back of the room where there was a large- still sealed- crate. He had a a fairly good guess as to what it contained, from what Mr. Miller had been talking about earlier in the day.

"Since you have a good"- he glanced at his watch- "eleven hours to kill until your shift starts, do you want to help me fix this old Freddy model?" Dakota nodded. "Cool. I'll get the suit off."

**/^\\\\\**

Dakota looked at the animatronic he and Mr. Miller were just about finished fixing. Both he and Miller's arms were covered with old grease and oil, from replacing the majority of what Dakota had dubbed "Gold"'s parts. "So why does Gold here look like she was stored in a damp basement for the last decade?" Dakota asked as Miller removed some of Gold's hardware.

Miller turned around and gave Dakota a sad smile. "Don't you remember? I've already told you, we found her exactly where you described, in a damp basement. Ours to be more specific. Her little crate was laying in a corner behind a bunch of other boxes. But now she's back," he explained, oddly quiet and reserved.

"Oh, well sorry if I brought up bad memories," Dakota said, a bit ashamed of himself.

"It doesn't matter, so long as she's here with us now. It's a good thing, too, now have the chance to replace everything that was damaged, and get all her hardware up to date," Miller stated happily.

Dakota looked from Miller to Gold as he put the memory card and an upgraded motherboard into her. Miller motioned for Dakota to bring him Gold's new suit parts, "Come on, let's get her put back together."

Once they were finished, they sat Gold on the table and activated her. Gold opened her eyes for the first time in many years, they were almost completely black, with the only other color being her white irises.

She tilted her to the side, staring at the people that had fixed her. "Dakota?" she whispered.

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think, did I do good, bad, grammar issues, etc.**

**Editor's Note: TheDarkOn3 here. This is my first time as an editor, folks! PM me if you find anything that still needs fixing, I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. First day on the job and its Sunday

Unwanted and Forgotten

Depending how you perceive Gold appearance you can either accept the way she appears as one ShinySmeargle's FNAF Chao's or Adry53's character style. i tried to get Shiny smeargle to make a cover piece for the story but because of lack of information gold didn't get drawn right and it wasn't the cover that was appropriate for the story. And yes there is such thing as not appropriate in horror. Though Shiny smeargle as a very good art style, i still like it, go look her up and Adry53 up on DA.

**Update: Sorry for the long wait I pretty much had life happening along with falling behind slightly in school and depression and lack of motivation and inspiration. I would literally punish myself by not getting my work done by just not playing games, pretty much not doing things that I loved to do. I literally had very high credit projects in U.S. History A. my god those sucked. That and when spring happened, I was done with school for two weeks and wanted to do the stuff that I could and wouldn't over spring break. Mostly Skyrim and eventually Fallout NV. So yeah I had fun and I really should have taken the chance to get this chapter done and again sorry for the long wait. **

(Chapter 2, Encounter with the Marionette… and on the FIRST NIGHT!) Night 7

**He picked a bad day to start his first day on the job, will our night guard survive?**

"Did you hear something Miller?" Dakota asked as he was too distracted by the way Gold was staring at him.

Miller turned toward Dakota for a brief second before asking "Here what?"

The New Guard couldn't help but feel a sense of dread envelope the occupied maintenance room. "Never mind."

"N-never mind" Dakota could here the kids cheering as the band finished one of their songs but his focus was on the two occupants in the same room as him.

Dakota was deeply confused, how in the world has no one found Gold's eye's back then to be deeply disturbing he will never know, but they are just as or if not creepier than the eyeless spare heads for the rest of the gang.

"So how do you think the rest of the gang will react to seeing her after so long?" Dakota asked not to sure that what could happen.

Miller looked toward Dakota with a smile. He knew what happened, it just wasn't expected when the incident happened.

"Yeah, yeah actually I do. You see Gold here was actually partnered with Freddy in fact they were created as twins." Miller stated.

Dakota was astonished about that information. But then again, he did notice poster's that looked older than the ones in the party room. 'Must been photo shopped to make it look like there was four character's in the Fazbear group then have a character missing and have people question the staff on what happened to Gold' He mused to himself.

"WH-who are you?" Gold finally spoke of asked actually for the first time since both Miller and Dakota rebuilt and activated her. Dakota quickly took notice how soft and angelic Gold's voice was for an animatronic.

"Oh, right introductions. I am Joshua p Miller, I am or…. I was Co-owner of the Fazbear Pizzeria. But now it's just me since Mr. Fazbear…." Miller said happily until he mentioned Mr. Faz where he finally sighed out as he didn't exactly finish what he was saying "Why don't you introduce yourself" Miller asked as he gestured towards Dakota with Gold's slight creepy stare following. Dakota was still slightly disturbed by the way her completely black eyes looked whenever he looked into them. "Um uh… hi; my names Dakota Baker" he said as he held his hand out as a sign of a hand shake.

Gold just continued to stare at him for a couple more minutes while Dakota started to get more nervous by the minute and Miller holding a straight face with a large sweat drop also a bit nervous. She slid of the table and slowly walk toward Dakota even though all three occupants of the room were only a couple of feet apart. Gold was then directly in front of the new guard looking down at him as if she were contemplating to do something or just plain thinking.

Miller sat there and watched Gold stare at Dakota for what felt like hours but was just only ten minutes, which was until Dakota's cellphone went off playing its assigned ringtone the song of which is the Five Nights at Freddie's song from The Living Tombstone. This immediately brought Gold's focus to the rookie guard's phone. Both Dakota and Miller saw Gold's eye's flash from Black and white to the alluring color and deep shades of purple most of which brought back pained memories of one of the occupant's.

**(Five Nights at Freddie's By The Living Tombstone) (Dakota's Ring Tone)**

_**Verse 1**_

We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite.

Newcomers to play with us.

For many years we've been all alone.

We're forced to be still and play the same songs we know since that day.

An Imposter toke our life away.

Now we're stuck here to decay!

**(End of Ringtone)**

Dakota immediately pulled out his phone in a panic and read the screen of who was trying to call him at work. It was his friend Mike. Dakota looked toward the other two occupants of the parts/repair room. The look in Miller's eyes showed that he was remembering something from possibly years past as a single tear slid down his left cheek. Gold on the other and was back to staring at Dakota, but with her eyes remaining multiple shades of purple.

"You remind me of someone that once worked here but I can't quite remember anything about him" Gold finally said after fifteen minutes of constant staring at the new Guard.

"Me, remind you of someone, who could I remind you off?" Dakota questioned.

Gold tried to focus on remembering. Both Dakota and Miller Watched Gold as she was held her palm up to her forehead in thought as if she were an actual human.

'_Even though Gold and the rest of the Fazbear group were technically designed to have the same behavior as humans, whoever programed these animatronics has more skill than any others can hope to imagine._'The rookie guard thought.

The rookie guard's mind then briefly flashed to the 'rest' of the animatronics. He remembered earlier that the old posters posted on one side of the hallway leading to the Miller's office. The ones that had the original three famous Fazbear characters. The right side of the hallway had the newer posters taped or tacked on had the newer toy models.

Dakota still wondered why Toy Chica was designed the way she is but then decided to ask Miller about it later, but continued on with the thoughts about Chica while Gold was still pondering why the new night guard's… entire being made her feel like she knew him from somewhere.

Then a new realization hit here like a brick wall when she looked down at herself, more specifically at what she could see of both her arms and her legs. She looked different than when she last seen herself in a mirror. Her arms and more than likely the rest of her were less bulky and she felt a lot less strain on her machinery whenever she moved.

"Uh… Mr. Miller?" asked Gold.

"Yes Gold" answered Miller.

"… Why do I look so… different?" ask Gold.

"I and the other employees coincidently found you down here slumped against the far back wall down in the basement. I finally found you after all these years of searching, I all most gave up but now the whole Fazbear family is back together… or what's left of it. Any ways since your old body was old and withered and would more than likely no longer function properly if at all. I decided to replace your old body with this one you stand in now." Miller answered somehow in some sort of Genius like mode that Both Dakota and Gold understood as though he had split personalities.

"Oh… well thanks Mr. Miller" Gold beamed at him.

"Though there is one thing that I don't understand, if we just upgraded gold here, shouldn't golds memory have been wiped to factory default?" Dakota asked in a wondering tone.

Miller then walked towards the rookie guard put both hands on both of Dakota's shoulders.

"This worlds full of secrets and wonders Dakota, anything can happen whether they are good or bad and Freddy Fazbears is full of them." Miller stated and decided that all three of them should get out to the dining room of the pizzeria.

"Well better get your Uniform and flash light for your patrol… since that technically counts as watching the animatronics".

Miller then motioned for both Dakota and Gold to fallow him to his office.

"By the way, just a heads up for tonight, some of the animatronics will wander. It's because their servos lock-up when shut down for too long, but that is not the main reason." Miller said with a hint amusement.

Dakota was confused at this but summed it up as the way they were programmed. The new night guard didn't mind one bit, what could go wrong, especially on a Sunday.

**/^\\\**

**Time 12:00 PM**

"Okay, I just got to patrol the halls and check each room to make sure nothings out of place each round." Dakota said as he was making his first round the dining room.

He shined his flash light on the Toys who were on standby to cool down after their hard work they did the entire day. Standing beside him was Gold who for all purposes thought Dakota needed some company.

"So this patrolling you're doing is only temporary until they finish renovating the security office" Gold asked as she was using her night vision to help her companion.

"Yep" is all Dakota said as they walked on to the next room as they found nothing amiss.

The duo then reached the party rooms where rooms 1-3 had absolutely nothing wrong with them, but when they reach party room 4 Gold was instantly on guard.

Putting her arm in front of the rookie guard, stopping him from entering the room.

"Let me take this one, I'll see you in the Prize room." Gold whispered.

"Ooookkaaay" Dakota drawled as he walked to the party room in confusion and also just realizing that the atmosphere around the establishment just got a whole lot darker.

**With Gold**

Gold glared at the corner of the room that was over shadowed by darkness. Once she could hear that Dakota was out of hearing distance Gold confronted the intruder.

"Alright get out the shadows" Gold demanded even though she could see just fine without the light do to her night vision, now with her eye's solid black with dark purple irises glowing with anger.

Withered Bonnie then stepped out of the shadows and was making his way towards the exit at a brisk pace. Though his only obstacle was Gold as she was standing in front of the exit.

Bonnie knew that after years his body has fallen into a state of disrepair therefore his voice box was broken un-enabling him speak properly if at all.

"Zzzztztzzt … ove…zzztzztztz" was all the broken titan could say.

Gold just continued to glare at him before stating.

"He's not your killer, Mr. Miller informed me and Dakota the Night Guard of what happened years ago."

Bonnie already knew that the child was not the person that he looking for, for they toys weren't the only ones that were upgraded. The purple titan only nodded in understanding and went back to his corner and sat against the wall before going into sleep mode.

Gold continued to glare at him before finally leaving the last party room to catch up with her companion. When she reached just outside of the door her eyes widened at the realization.

"Wait a minute if Bonnie's out that means the rest of them are out?!" She yelled in a panic and then braking in to a full sprint down the halls in order to find him.

She didn't have to look when she kept hearing a really loud girlish scream somewhere out in the dining area.

**With Dakota 10 minutes earlier**

Dakota entered the prize room shining his light over the stack of plushies and various arcade games to eventually land upon a large box with a crank sticking out of the side.

"Is that a giant jack in a box?" the rookie guard asked himself out loud.

"Yep" the new person said behind the rookie.

Slowly turning around so to not provoke the potential intruder, that and he almost shit his pants and yet somehow didn't jump in fright or scream. Once facing the intruder he quickly realized who it was.

"Holy crap Chica you scared the crap out of… woa" Dakota said after letting out a held breath.

Chica's appearance left very little to anybody's imagination though she still looks the same as she does on the posters on the walls in the hallways. Chica was somehow the same height as Dakota, standing at 5'11. Yet the one thing that was different is that she was missing her beak and showing sharp metal teeth in her mouth and instead of the usual eye's she was designed with, were now replaced with completely pitch-black orbs.

"Oh Chica, nice of you to stop by and may I say that is a nice new look for you, it makes you look way more attractive then you look on stage." Dakota answered in a somewhat honest tone.

The Avian just continued to stare at him for until he heard someone else approach from behind him. Again turning around to see who else wanted to see him can be described as something from his nightmares.

"Mmmm, to be mutilated by a withered monster chicken or be killed by the attractive avian. Who to choose. Oh I know how about let see who looks the scariest. Withered Chica obviously won that one. Now I'm going to hide, see ya.

And with that our 'brave' night guard ran down the halls screaming at the top of his lungs.

Dakota ran down the halls at top speed thinking of places to hide and yet the only one he could think of was the men's restrooms.

'Of all the times to need to go to the bathroom body, really' Dakota thought as he ran inside and locked the door. Before sliding down against it and hugged his knees while resting his head on them as well.

"This was not in the job description when I decided to take it in the first place, and all I had to do was show up."

In the midst of the rookie guards state of panic he never realized that his left eye was actually black with a glowing green iris or that a certain puppet was soundlessly hovering above him, staring at him with her glowing white irises studying his every move before approaching.

"Well if they're going to kill me, I might as well take a dump before I face my demise." Dakota thought out loud before for entering a stall and locking that door too.

'This is not that we seek' the floating figure thought before disappearing into the shadows of the ceiling.

Five minutes later and the new guard was out of the stall and about to be done washing his hands then he turned around to be face to… chest.

'Never thought I would actually be killed in the men's restroom of a popular pizzeria loaded with robots with almost human like personality's during the day and killer robots at night.' Dakota thought when he tilted his head up to find that toy chica was standing in the men's room staring down at him with black eyes with pink irises.

Toy chica was in the MEN'S BATHROOM of the ESTABLISHMENT.

Dakota noticed that there was a dull light that shown in Toy Chica's eyes for the briefest moment.

"You do realize that you're not supposed to be in the men's bathroom right Toy Chica." Dakota stated.

'Must be they're looking to see if I have a criminal record.' He thought.

Toy chica continued to stare at the guard for a full minute before nodding.

"Can you speak?" Dakota asked.

Chica looked down in slight sadness and shook her head no.

"Are you going to…"

Toy Chica lifted he head to look at him and wave her arms up and down in trying to say 'N-n-n-no we weren't, we were just making sure you weren't a threat to the children' then she again realized that she could not tell him and only shook her head again to say no.

"Wow, did not know you people could be so animated in your gestures" Dakota stated in amazement.

To say that Toy Chica was Happy was and understatement, not only did she smile but she also hugged the guard and unintentionally placed his head between her breasts but she didn't care she was just happy. She then looked down again and realized that his left eye was shifted back to the color of hers but with a green iris. Since she couldn't talk and her curiosity got the best of her and she decide in mid hug that she wanted to get a closer look at it.

"What are you doing, why are you moving your head closer?" Dakota asked in confusion as she gently placed her right feathered hand on his right cheek.

She then rubbed a spot near his nose on his cheek in a questioning manor.

"Oh, you're asking about why my eye is the color that it is." He finally realized.

Toy Chica nodded

"Well it's a long story" Toy chica then pointed at the clock that was hanging in the bath room that read **3:36 P.M.**

"Well I guess I have time so…" He didn't finish as Toy chica while still hugging him dragged him back against one of the supports of the stalls and sat down while also and gracefully turning him around so as to have him sitting in her lap with her legs crossed and his laying on hers while he stretched out his out and she hugged him while have her chest put pressure on his back. Two lumps were pressing into his back.

'Oh man, her breasts are pressing into my back. Body if so much as try to pop one up here I swear ill!' Toy Chica interrupted his mental rant by lightly squeezing the sides of his stomach to get started.

The new guard sighs before he speaks "Truth be told, I honestly don't know how I got it, I just woke up with my eye like this".

"Mom took me to the doctors after my eye changed color thinking there was something wrong only for them to say that there wasn't. So I'm stuck with it for the rest of my life. I mean usually you find people born with mismatched eyes not have them sleep and then wake up with a different colored eye." Dakota said in bewilderment.

'I wander how that could happen also' the figure thought as she floated in the darkness.

Dakota look up at one of the mirrors above the sinks.

"Wh-what the hell. Whys my eye glowing and emitting some sort of mist?" Dakota asked in shock.

Getting up to get a closer look, both Toy Chica and Dakota never noticed that some of the glowing green mist traveled into the avian animatronics being through the visible slits that revealed her endoskeleton. The shadowed however did but detected it as a non-threatening presence, she would know for that she has been in pain before.

"It doesn't feel painful, so…"

Gold burst through the once locked restroom door at full speed and somehow managed to stop right in front of the duo with colliding into them and also scaring the crap out of the only male occupant in the room.

"I 'huff' finally 'huff' found you" Gold managed to wheeze out.

It took gold a good five minutes before she could regain her composer.

She was immediately on guard when she saw Toy Chica standing next to him.

"Nononono, Gold she's fine she doesn't want to kill me she's a friend" Dakota said while waving his arms up and down while also defending Toy Chica.

Toy Chica nodded to emphasize his point while Gold just glared at here.

Gold continued to glare for what seemed like hours but were only mere minutes before giving in.

The golden bear sighed in relief the spoke "Did I miss anything?"

"Well I was running from both Toy and the original Chica. I think Toy Chica here wanted to greet me while her withered sister… you know I have no idea why she was there with me?"

The teen's question at the end actually scared Gold and surprisingly Toy Chica but that thought was interrupted as soon as the alarm six A.M. hit.

"Holy crap we talked for that long, dang; so apart from getting chased by a friendly avian and a scary, withered sister of Toy Chica's, and taking to her while in the mens room, I think my first day on the job was good" the teen said as he turned around to only see gold standing there.

"Where did Toy Chica go?" Gold asked as she walked out of the men's room with Dakota not far behind.

Standing on stage was Toy Chica along with the rest of the Toys. Dakota and Gold stood there in both confusion and shock until Miller entered through the front do and patted both companions on the shoulders, startling them.

"Ah, so he stayed and lives to tell a tale" Miller said in a happy and sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean by that and how did Toy Chica go from next to me in the men's room one second to the stage the next, how does that happen!?" the teen asked in confusion.

"One that was my greeting to you on the first day on the job well done and two, the Toy's are only supposed to roam around the dining area which includes the stage. So how she wound up in the men's room with you is weird and I commend you on getting a girl to notice ya." Miller answered truthfully with a weird giggle at the end.

"How do you.." the teen was about to finish when Miller pushed Dakota out the door .

"Well you been awake for almost twenty four hours why don't you head home and rest" Miller said before he closed the door behind the teen guard.

Dakota stood there trying to process what happened but then gave before he headed home.

"Please tell me that giggle you just did isn't going to be a recurring thing around here" Gold asked in a bit of a worried and irritated tone.

Miller's only answer was a sarcastic higher pitched reply of "NNnnnoooooo" then there was another giggle.

"uhh, us?" Gold complained in worldly to herself.

Things in the Fazbear establishment are going to get very interesting in the following days. Especially with a certain animatronic.


	3. Lucid Dreams and Changes

Chapter 3: Lucid dream and changes

*Beep* *beep* *beep*

'All right, all right' the figure said as they reached for their alarm clock.

The figure's hand did not reach for the blaring death machine but instead it knocked the phone of the receiver which instantly alerted the figure to their surroundings. They was sitting at a desk in what they guessed was a bomb shelter. There one door and window on each side of the room. There were also two buttons next to each door. The top one's read lights and the bottom one's read door. The desk they sat at had a couple of broken computers, cardboard cup and paper wrappers with an old fan sitting on top of it. The only thing that looked like it was new was the tablet and the crimson colored phone.

*Beep* *beep* *beep*

'Wait a minute that's not my alarm and where the hell am I?'

The figure looked towards the phone, the cause of the noise. They went to pick it up only for the phone's messaging system to kick in and play the recording.

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

They sat there with a straight face and the only indication that they were upset was the rapid twitch of their left eye. Upset to them was an understatement their mind had still not processed any of the information that he had just received from the recorded message on the phone left for them by the man they will forever dub **Captain butt rag. **

'Well Fuck me sideways at a… I'm not even going to finish it!' the Figure mentally yelled.

They picked up the tablet and searched through most of the cameras in each room noticing that there were no animatronics in any of them but the last room they checked was the main stage with the spotlight on a lone figure dressed in all purple. He had on a purple version of what the figure watching had on now but what made them scared of this purple figure was that he was wielding a butcher's knife.

'Oh kay no animatronics but instead a really scary purple dude standing on stage wielding a knife. Creepiest night ever, lack of sleep sucks.'

They then jumped as hand gripped his shoulder, a hand that was attached to an arm clothed in purple.

Looking up at the figure, they now realized that they were screwed. The purple man then knelt down next to the figures ear and whispered.

"_**It's ME" **_

Before they felt a searing pain in their abdomen. Looking down they realized the purple man stabbed them in their stomach.

"_**I'm going to hurt you where it hurts the most" **_

The figure immediately started coughing up what they thought was blood only it was black and smelled of oil.

"_**I'm going slowly kill him right in front of you so you will be forced to watch whether you like it or not, I'm going to hurt you and give him the same fate like all the others. Hahahahaaa!"**_

"Wha.. what.. who… just … take me… instead" They figure spoke whilst coughing up more blood.

"_**Now we're playing hero are we?" **_the purple man said with a sadistic smile.

"Be a man just kill me, you're two thirds of the way done just finish me off you little bitch." Then the figure spat in his face and in reply received a backhand to their face.

"_**On second thought, how about I make you part of the main act" **_The purple man said complete anger as he dragged his soon to be next victim by the leg leaving a trail of blood where they were dragged.

The purple man dragged the figure up to the stage where there sat an empty yellow suit.

"_**Been saving these for my latest batch of victims sadly the white one isn't… usable right now so that leaves only two left." **_ The purple man said with a more sadistic laugh.

The purple man then proceeded to take the suit apart while the bleeding out figure was laying. *bong* *Thunk* *Thunk* the figure saw an empty animatronic head piece rolling in front of their face. What they saw was the head piece to the only yellow toy model animatronic.

"_**Time to stuff you Miss Blazeheart ahahahahahahah! Man I love my job but I love the screaming of my victims more eheheheheh."**_

The purple man then proceeded to 'stuff' the figure into the suit. The figure didn't even make a hint of a whimper, oh they felt the pain; in fact it hurt like hell.

The purple man had only the head piece to 'put' on but he shocked.

"_**How… how come you didn't scream, why, Why, WHY!" **_ The purple man all but yelled in the victims face.

The figure just smirked and spat blood in his face again further pissing him off.

"_**Why. Wont. You. Scream." He yelled slowly in a deeper voice. **_

The figure just kept smirking while a single tear slid down the side of their face.

"_**Wow, I was guessing that you had someone you cherished" **_the purple man said in astonishment.

The figure's eyes widen in shock and immediately tries to get up.

"You… wont… have… him" the figure tried to yell, but it was somewhat muffled as more blood came out of their mouth.

"_**Oh but I will, and I will even give them the satisfaction of knowing that I gave you the same death as you while I slowly stuff'em in front of your corpse. Ehehehehahahahahaha! **_

"Naa.."

He then slammed the head piece on to the figure's head with a wet and bloody *squelch*.

"_**Hehehehahahaha…. Ehhh.. wha…what!? But I killed you years ago you should've already been in hell!?" **_

He didn't think he would be seeing his past victims spirits appear right before his eyes.

"_**No…NO… get away … waaah!"**_

The Purple man then 'Proceeded' to escape the five spirits chasing him in to the pizzeria's safe room. A golden bear was the only figure remaining as they watched the newest victim's life slowly vanish into their new and final body as there was nothing the bear could do.

"Just another victim of that monster; but I promise that you are the last to fall to the likes of him. To night he dies. I only hope you can cope with your new life at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria" The golden bear stated in a sad tone.

Despite all the searing pain and loss of most of their sensory organs since the mask pretty much destroyed the victims face and entire head as the last piece to the animatronic suit they were stuffed in; the figure was able to pick up most of what they hoped was someone trying to save them as they slowly died of full body destruction and blood loss.

The golden bear stood where they were as the victim twitched as a last effort to stay alive. That last twitch however was enough force to knock the newest victim over onto their back. The golden bear cringed when that happened but proceeded to pick up what is now Toy Chica as they began to stir.

A few hours later in the parts and service room the newest victim now known as Toy Chica slowly awoke. Her sleepiness quickly evaporated as she realized what or more importantly who was standing in front of her. Standing right in front of her was the Original Bonnie animatronic with its missing face and the rest of its body in disrepair. Bonnie then used its partially dismantled arm to try and reach out to Toy Chica. Toy Chica crawled away or she tried to until she backed off the table that she was placed on and crashed to the floor. She rubbed she rubbed the back of her head in pain and when she brought her arm back in front of her; she realized that it was hers but she could of sworn her arm looked far different.

Her attention was then brought back to who was after her when Bonnies face was right in front of hers.

Bonnie then said in a deep and disembodied voice "**Welcome to Freddie's Chica**"

**Considering I don't know how to do those lines that are strewn across the page to mark a different section or author's note this is the best I can do. On another note while reaching the end of writing this chapter I wound up getting writers block but I unfortunately I also volunteered to do government and econ classes over summer break and trust me it takes me longer to understand things a lot longer then others. I should have continued right after I finished summer school but I guess I forgot and when I remembered that I could continue writing I was just too lazy but now I'm back and ready to write some more. Like I said to a reviewer whose name I cannot remember I had this chapter mostly finished for a while now and I just finished writing it today. Though I oddly enough still remember the plot to this story. I already have the next chapter started so see you next time.**


End file.
